sonic_art_assets_dvdfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Runners
Sonic Runners (ソニックランナーズ Sonikku Ran'nāzu?) was a side-scrolling platform video game in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, developed by Sonic Team for the Android and iOS mobile platforms. It was first announced by publisher Sega on 28 December 2014. It later came out in Japan and Canada on 25 February 2015 before coming out worldwide on 25 June 2015. As of 7 December 2015, Sonic Runners has received over six million downloads worldwide, with more than five million downloads from Google Play. On 27 July 2016, Sega closed the game's servers and pulled the game out of its respective store apps. The game later had a sequel named Sonic Runners Adventure. Plot The story follows Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles while they follow Dr. Eggman through different areas as the doctor hatches various plans in succession, with the core goal of retrying his mind control cannon. Team Sonic usually runs into these situations unintentionally, finding Animals or Wisps in trouble, Orbot or Cubot carrying out orders, or robots walking around where they should not be. Along the way, the team have several side-adventures where they help Animals, Wisps and Chao with issues, or just travel to new places. Another subplot involves Team Sonic going on the hunt for Master Emerald fragments after Knuckles was forced to shatter the Master Emerald to stop Eggman from stealing it. The last story arc revolves around Dr. Eggman who has stolen the Chaos Emeralds and drained them of their power to provide the last fuel needed for his mind control cannon. Team Sonic thus set out to reclaim the drained Emeralds before facing Eggman in a final showdown. Amidst this, Sonic reabsorbs the Chaos Emeralds' energy back into the Emeralds as Eggman uses his mind control cannon on him and becomes Super Sonic. Using his newfound power, Sonic destroys the mind control cannon and peace reigns over the world once more, though Eggman still gave the heroes the slip. Gameplay Sonic Runners is a 2D side-scrolling runner with stages that can be played in a minute or two. The player can tap to perform jumps and move the characters. Using Chao, Buddies, items and radio controlled toys, the player's objective is to get the highest score for a level. By doing so, the player can also collect Crystals, which increase the score as long as the player is keeping the combo going. At the end of a majority of chapters (Unless the plot doesn't involve him like "Ring Hill", or they simply don't run into him, which usually hails an item of some kind instead), the player also has to engage in boss battles with Dr. Eggman, who has variations on his Egg Mobile. These variations have differing weapons, but commonly involve dodging weapons centered around Spiked balls and jumping into the Yellow Ball contained in others, which will fly back into his machine and damage him. Progressing the game's episode as Sonic will eventually unlock more playable Sonic series characters, such as Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna. Additionally, the game was updated to include more characters as well. Each character has their own different action and their levels can be raised using Rings collected in the stages. When collecting Rings in stages, the player can bank them when passing Star Posts. The characters are best used in "Specialist Areas". While the levels are playable as any character, specific character types are more suited to these levels, with more accessible areas using their abilities. The regions themselves carry specific aesthetics (Windy Hill = Speed, Sky Road = Flight, Lava Mountain = Power, etc.). An emblem next to the chapter title on the menu screen notes which type is recommended. Artworks 'Renders 3D' Sonic_Runners_Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic_Runners_Tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Sonic_Runners_Knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna Sonic_Runners_Cream.png|Cream the Rabbit Sonic_Runners_Amy.png|Amy Rose Sonic_Runners_Shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic_Runners_Rouge.png|Rouge the Bat Sonic_Runners_E-123_Omega.png|E-123 Omega Sonic_Runners_Espio.png|Espio the Chameleon Sonic_Runners_Charmy.png|Charmy Bee Sonic_Runners_Vector.png|Vector the Crocodile Sonic_Runners_Blaze.png|Blaze the Cat Sonic_Runners_Silver.png|Silver the Hedgehog Sonic_Runners_Sticks.png|Sticks the Badger Sonic_Runners_Tikal.png|Tikal the Echidna Sonic_Runners_Big.png|Big the Cat Sonic_Runners_Omochao.png|Omochao 4CA15FE9-8428-432C-BAE2-9CC683FD32AA.png|Chao 1BAA2150-2DBD-4EB2-A445-3DEC125ADF25.png|Classic Sonic 47FCBA53-4D5F-4AD2-A2B1-96E963A0C496.png|Froggy 73620576-19FD-4840-982D-F4EFED286124.png|ESP Silver 257C45BD-2A05-464F-B7CA-E5804F1FC94B.png|Metal Sonic BBFE2E9C-F340-4744-9E94-022404351CB7.png|Doctor Eggman 5B389023-C739-43A4-9AD4-7588FB6394EA.png|Chip/Light Gaia B10E61A6-1442-45B3-9E19-DCD2683DCFA4.png|Shahra Caterkiller SR.png|Caterkiller Buzz Bomber SR.png|Buzz Bomber Egg Pawn SR.png|Egg Pawn Spinner SR.png|Spinner Crabmeat SR.png|Crabmeat Moto Bug SR.png|Moto Bug Nebula SR.png|Nebula Snail Blaster SR.png|Snail Blaster Balkiry SR.png|Balkiry Sprites 'Characters' Sonicrunner.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Tailsrunner.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Knucklesrunner.png|Knuckles the Echidna Creamrunner.png|Cream the Rabbit Amyrunner.png|Amy Rose Shadowrunner.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Rouegrunner.png|Rouge the Bat Omegarunner.png|E-123 Omega Espiorunner.png|Espio the Chameleon Charmyrunner.png|Charmy Bee Vectorrunner.png|Vector the Crocodile Blazerunner.png|Blaze the Cat Silverrunner.png|Silver the Hedgehog Sticksrunner.png|Sticks the Badger Tikalrunner.png|Tikal the Echidna Bigrunner.png|Big the Cat Mephilesrunner.png|Mephiles the Dark Characters 'Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Princess Sally Acorn *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Sticks the Badger *Tikal the Echidna *Big the Cat 'Bosses' *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Orbot *Cubot 'Animal Friends' *Flicky *Pocky *Pecky *Cucky *Ricky *Picky *Rocky 'Chao' *Hero Chao *Dark Chao *Omochao Levels *Windy Hill *Sky Road *Lava Mountain Videos Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Sonic Mobile Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Mobile Games